


Sister

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Size Kink, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Non ti ho mai vista come una sorella, dice Duncan alla decker.





	Sister

Scritta su prompt di [Noruard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard), che ringrazio tanto per avermi fatto tornare in fissa.

 

 

"Non ti ho mai vista come una sorella."  
Le aveva detto Duncan, dopo l'ennesima discussione nella sua stanza sulla nave.  
Lei non era riuscita a capacitarsene. Aveva stretto i pugni, trattenendo la voglia di picchiarlo su quei pettorali muscolosissimi e durissimi.  
Si sarebbe fatta male più lei che lui, probabilmente. Si era quindi limitata a guardarlo male, ringhiando tra i denti, lo sguardo sollevato verso di lui, una montagna di muscoli e rabbia. Ma in quel momento era molto più furiosa lei, e Duncan rimaneva invece passivo, in silenzio, gli occhiali rossi che le impedivano di vedere il suo volto.  
Lei soffiò appena tra le labbra, per poi fare un gesto largo, grugnendo frustrata.  
"Rispondimi! Che cosa intendi! Non siamo cresciuti assieme? Non siamo sempre stati vicini, a proteggerci a vicenda? Cosa dovevo fare per farmi riconoscere come famiglia da te?"  
Duncan sembrava non voler proferire parola. Era ancora in silenzo, immobile, a guardarla con attenzione. Forse. Quei maledetti occhiali non le facevano capire cosa stesse pensando, e questa cosa la stava facendo uscire dai gangheri.  
Si avvicinò fino ad essere quasi contro il suo corpo, il suo torace elfico e femminile minuscolo rispetto a quello dell'altro.  
Alzò l'indice sinistro e lo piantò in mezzo ai suoi pettorali, sentendo perfettamente lo sterno tra i due muscoli gonfi. Erano scolpiti quasi come quelli di un culturista.  
"Io."  
Iniziò a soffiare, il pugno destro che ancora tremava.  
"Io ti ho dato tutto. Me ne sono andata, è vero. Sono andata via. Ma avevo la mia vita davanti. Avevo i miei affari... Dovevo imparare a essere una migliore decker. Ho appreso tante cose mentre ero lì. Cose che adesso possono aiutarci con questa storia."  
Duncan era una statua di sale. Sembrava che non respirasse neppure. Lei ringhiò e picchiò il pugno che le tremava sul petto, facendosi effettivamente male. Sperò che anche lui ne avesse risentito, almeno un minimo, ma ne dubitava.  
La sua mancanza di reazioni era decisamente troppo da sopportare.  
"Dannazione, Duncan. Guardami. Togliti quegli occhiali, fatti vedere, codardo! Chi ti ha detto che ti avrebbe aiutato? Cosa ti sei aperto con me se pensi... questo!"  
Alzò la mano, e tentò di afferrare i suoi occhialini. La mano di Duncan, grande e forte, le bloccò il polso. Lei ringhiò di nuovo, a metà tra il furioso e lo stupito.  
"Duncan."  
Disse soltanto, cercando ancora una volta di trovare un contatto con l'orco. Lui rimase ancora in silenzio, e con la mano libera si sfilò gli occhiali, mostrandole gli occhi neri e tristi che lei tanto conosceva.  
La decker rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, sorpresa da quel porgere il fianco, mostrarle i suoi sentimenti. Non volersi nascondere dietro quella patina da duro senza emozioni di cui era sempre rivestito.  
Duncan prese un bel respiro, e lei rimase a guardargli attentamente il volto, in attesa delle sue parole. Ma lui non rispose. In compenso abbassò lo sguardo, verso il pavimento metallico. L'elfa non capì. Poi abbassò la testa, seguendo i suoi occhi. Cosa c'era per terra di tanto importante...? La sua attenzione si bloccò sul cavallo di Duncan, decisamente grosso e decisamente gonfio. Troppo gonfio.  
L'elfa si tirò indietro di scatto, il polso che scivolò facilmente questa volta dalla presa dell'altro. Mille pensieri iniziarono a vorticarle per la testa, e riuscì a gestire tutte le linee solo grazie alla grande concentrazione e multitasking mentali tipici dei decker.  
Non intendeva che non era la sua famiglia. Non la odiava. La amava, Lei gli piaceva. A che età? Quando aveva iniziato a pensarlo? Quanto deve aver sofferto?  
Ogni pensiero terminava con un ragionamento, più pratico od emotivo, per poi confluire in un unico grande ragionamento: Duncan, fratello mio. Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Io ti voglio bene. Te ne vorrò sempre.  
Ma mentre stava per aprire la bocca e dirlo ad alta voce, un altro piccolo pensiero si avviluppò agli altri. Qualcosa che aveva spesso pensato, ma che aveva sempre ricacciato in un angolo della propria mente. Sensazioni che analiticamente aveva eliminato, nate dalle visioni di quell'orco così possente che si allenava senza sosta a torso nudo. Era colpa dell'adolescenza, aveva pensato. Degli ormoni in circolo, delle notti in cui rimanevano abbracciati. Lo aveva visto sbocciare, da un piccolo ragazzino ad un grosso orco virile. Ma erano tutti vaneggiamenti di un'elfa appena maturata, con i primi pensieri maliziosi. Nulla di serio, credeva.  
Vedere il pacco ben premuto contro il tessuto dei pantaloni, così grosso e lungo, aveva risvegliato nuovamente quei pensieri. Le aveva fatto seccare la bocca, e contrarre improvvisamente le sue pareti vaginali. Deglutì, tornando a guardare i genitali dell'orco, rendendosi conto di star osservando per la prima volta coi propri orchi la proverbiale mascolinità della razza. Li aveva visti tante volte nei porno che trovava nella rete, ma non si era mai chiesta se questo apprezzamento per le dimensioni orchesche derivasse dai primi pensieri su Duncan.  
L'ex poliziotto la guardò con attenzione, e avanzò di un passo, annullando nuovamente la distanza tra loro due. L'elfa alzò gli occhi nuovamente sul suo viso, l'espressione a metà tra il colpevole e il sorpreso.  
"Lo riesco a sentire. Pensavo di essere io, sbagliato. A pensare a te in questi termini. Ma lo sentivo allora, e lo sento adesso. Non ti dispiace. Credevo di sbagliare, pregavo di sbagliarmi. Perché ogni volta, non stringerti e baciarti era più difficile. Ma avevo ragione. Emani feromoni. Perché ciò che sono ti piace."  
L'elfa aveva tremato, nel sentire la sua voce profonda. Voleva reagire, e invece si sentiva catturata, come una ragazzina messa al muro dalla sua prima cotta. Si sentiva esattamente così: bagnata, eccitata e sorpresa di essere ricambiata.  
Non si allontanò, quindi, quando Duncan la premette contro il proprio corpo, la grande mano sulla schiena, facendola appoggiare completamente contro di lui.  
Lentamente, lei alzò le mani fino a poggiarle sulle sue spalle forti, strofinando appena la testa contro il suo petto. Il cuore le batteva forte, e la sua mente veloce dava attenzione a troppe cose. La sua pelle, il suo odore, i suoi muscoli, la sua dannata erezione. Il suo affetto. Il suo... amore.  
Tutti questi pensieri non fecero che aumentare le sue reazioni fisiche già considerevoli. Sentì l'intimo bagnarsi, e i capezzoli inturgidirsi. Li sentì premere contro il petto di Duncan, l'assenza di reggiseno e il tessuto sottile della giacca che non aiutava a nasconderli.  
Quando se ne rese conto si irrigidì, chiedendosi come avrebbe reagito Duncan nel sentire non solo il cambiamento nei suoi ormoni, ma anche qualcosa di più evidente come i suoi capezzoli contro il proprio petto.  
Provò a chiudere gli occhi, per poi stringergli di più le spalle. Era il suo amato fratello. Ma era anche altro. Lo era sempre stato, in fin dei conti. Nei suoi sogni bagnati, nei suoi desideri. Così, quando Duncan le alzò il viso per baciarla, lei rispose con un bacio tremante, le gambe di gelatina come una ragazzina alla prima cotta.  
Erano le labbra a cui aveva sempre pensato, ma che non sapeva di desiderare.  
Quando si staccarono Duncan aveva il fiato spezzato, il petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente, mentre lei si pulì la saliva dal mento con la manica della giacca in neoprene.  
Lo guardò negli occhi, insicura di come continuare ma senza darlo a vedere. Il suo sguardo cadde nuovamente sui pantaloni dell'altro, e Duncan si permise perfino di sorridere.  
"Lo vuoi vedere, sorellina?"  
Chiese con un tono a metà tra il divertito e lo sfottò. Lei fece una piccola risata, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra mentre immaginava effettivamente come sarebbe stato.  
L'orco infilò i pollici nei pantaloni, iniziando lentamente ad abbassarli. L'elfa si leccò appena le labbra, guardando la base del suo membro comparire lentamente. Era coperta da poco pelo, poiché Duncan aveva imparato a depilarsi nella polizia, e da allora non aveva più smesso. La lunghezza era quindi ben visibile, omogenea fino alla fine, fino alla punta che stava ancora nascosta dal tessuto.  
Lei si avvicinò, sospirando appena, e sollevò una mano per andare a toccarlo quasi con riverenza. Le tremavano le dita, lo vedeva, e anche Duncan se ne rese conto. Sembrava soddisfatto dell'effetto che aveva su di lei, pensò, e in effetti non poteva biasimarlo. Il solo vederlo aveva scombussolato i suoi ormoni, e poterlo toccare...!  
Con lentezza passò la punta di un indice sulla pelle, e lasciò un gemito di sorpresa nel sentirlo irrigidirsi e tendersi sotto la sua mano. L'orco sopra di lei aveva sospirato a bassa voce, e il membro si gonfiò talmente che saltò da solo fuori dai pantaloni, la punta che si mostrava già esposta e umida.  
"È così grosso."  
Sussurrò lei, scivolando con le dita dalla base fino alla punta, le sue interiora che si annodavano nel calcolare quanti centimetri era lungo. Superava abbondantemente i diciotto, forse toccava i venti. Un solido, grosso, lungo membro che si agitava tra le sue dita.  
"Non dire queste cose. Non vuoi che si gonfi di più."  
Mormorò lui, gli occhi socchiusi, le mani che nel frattempo si chiudevano ad abbracciarla.  
"Stai scherzando. Lo voglio tutto, Duncan. Voglio te, tutto. Fratello mio."  
Rispose con malizia lei, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio mentre stringeva con entrambe le mani il suo membro, strappandogli un singulto.  
  
La decker si era spogliata da sé, e aspettava con impazienza di vedere anche il corpo dell'ex poliziotto. Duncan si era allontanato appena da lei per togliersi con un singolo movimento la maglietta, per poi calciare via ciò che gli era rimasto sui piedi. Finalmente nudo, si avvicinò di nuovo alla donna, non prima di essersi involontariamente fatto ben osservare. I suoi muscoli scolpiti, la sua altezza, tutto dichiaravano il perché fosse stato soprannominato Gunshow. Il fisico impressionante, i muscoli massicci, Duncan era tutto ciò che lei aveva sempre cercato nel porno. Ma in un video non poteva sentire sotto le dita i pettorali forti, le braccia potenti. Ora avrebbe potuto, e guardare negli occhi il suo partner, sicura di vedere proprio quello che desiderava. Di sentire la vera passione, e non recitazione.  
Abbracciò l'uomo, passando il naso sul suo petto, andando a stuzzicare il suo capezzolo. Era piccolo e scuro, ma le piaceva. Lo morse appena, e lo sentì gemere a bassa voce. Lui, in risposta, le afferrò le natiche, e lei sospirò sorpresa.  
"Sai, Duncan. Ho voglia di provarlo ovunque, quello. Ma è troppo grosso per starci tutto, sai?"  
Lo sentì grugnire, e sorrise prima di leccare il capezzolo.  
"Ma non temere. Lì ci starà perfettamente."  
Gli sussurrò alzandosi con il viso, per potergli sussurrare il più vicino possibile all'orecchio. Nel sentire il suo membro agitarsi fece un ghigno che nascose nel suo petto, e gli afferrò la punta, stringendola nel palmo. L'uomo si piegò su di lei, respirando con difficoltà.  
"Prendimi, fratello."  
Lo provocò ancora, pronta a godersi la sua reazione. Duncan non si fece aspettare. La sollevò senza difficoltà, e la lanciò quasi sul letto, di pancia. L'elfa atterrò senza farci troppo caso, per quanto non più così abituata alla forza bruta dell'orco. Scese in modo da avere le ginocchia poggiate sul pavimento metallico, il sedere rialzato e ben in vista. Duncan la osservò con aria predatoria, mentre lei allargava le cosce, mostrando l'ano morbido e scuro, le grandi labbra bagnate che si aprivano con un suono umido davanti a lui.  
Che Duncan si sarebbe lanciato su di lei, strofinando il pene contro le sue cosce, era preventivato. I morsi che ricevette sulla schiena erano invece una piacevole sorpresa. Allungò le mani dietro di sé, per poterlo abbracciare e carezzare sui capelli quando l'altro gliene dava occasione. I denti affilati lasciavano segni rossi sulla sua pelle chiara, ma la decker non se ne lamentava.  
Sentì il membro trascinarsi lungo la pelle, risalire dalle gambe fino a sfiorare l'attaccatura delle cosce, e finalmente passare tra le grandi labbra, forzando anche le piccole ad aprirsi al suo passaggio. Era così... massiccia anche la punta, larga quanto tutta la lunghezza. Lasciò un gemito acuto, eccitata sia dall'azione che dal pensiero di averlo tutto dentro, largo allo stesso modo. Quando Duncan si sdraiò completamente su di lei si concentrò sul regolare il respiro, il peso dell'orco considerevole sulla propria schiena. Quando due dita vennero poggiate sul suo ano le sentì bagnate, e immaginò che se le fosse leccate per lubrificarla meglio. Apprezzò il gesto, sebbene fosse risaputo che gli elfi fossero particolarmente elastici.  
"Qui è largo."  
Commentò lui, dopo aver infilato le punte di indice e medio dentro di lei. Lei chiuse gli occhi, sospirando ad alta voce, sentendolo piegare le nocche e allargandola ulteriormente.  
"Mh. Potrei... giocarci un po'."  
Sussurrò lei, la testa poggiata completamente sul cuscino, un gran sorriso sulle labbra semiaperte.  
Un bacio umido le venne poggiato sulla spalla, mentre le dita affondavano di più in lei, facendole emettere un singulto.  
"Ti aiuterò io."  
Le venne detto a bassa voce, con un tono roco e profondo che la fece tremare d'eccitazione. Le mani dell'elfa viaggiavano erratiche sui muscoli d'acciaio dell'orco, che con calcolati movimenti la preparava quel tanto che serviva per non farle del male. Stava per infilare quattro dita quando la sentì mugolare.  
"No. Voglio sentirmi allargare. Voglio sentire te, quella bestia che ti ritrovi. Non le dita."  
Duncan quasi rise, e lei si chiese se la trovasse troppo sboccata. Ma estrasse le dita, e carezzò dolcemente l'ingresso nuovamene chiuso, ma più morbido e bagnato di prima. Proprio quando stava per aspettarsi la massiva punta che la penetrava, sentì una lingua leccarle l'interno della vulva. Squittì. Duncan le allargò le natiche, tenendo l'ano semiaperto, mentre assaggiava il suo sapore con gioia, leccandole il clitoride, l'uretra, l'ingresso vaginale e il perineo. Lei si trovò a gemere e tremare, stringendo le lenzuola che sapevano così tanto di lui.  
Solo dopo qualche minuto di tortura e accurata attenzione al suo clitoride Duncan si allontanò dai suoi genitali, alzandosi in piedi e tornando a coprirla col proprio corpo.  
Finalmente la decker sentì quella punta che aveva tanto desiderato contro il proprio ano, i muscoli delle gambe possenti che premevano contro le sue, più morbide e non allenate. Si morse un dito mentre sentiva la pressione aumentare sul suo ano, qualcosa di così grosso che entrava come non lo sentiva da tempo.  
Quando finalmente lo sfintere cedette alla pressione, l'elfa percepì ogni millimetro, ogni increspatura, ogni vena e curva della punta del fratello entrare in lei, forzare le pareti e scivolare lentamente nel proprio retto. Si morse di più il dito, gemendo ad alta voce, sentendo il grosso membro avanzare di centimetro in centimetro.  
Si aggrappò meglio alle coperte, ringhiando, sentendolo penetrarla con un ritmo regolare, rilassato.  
"Stai bene?"  
Chiese Duncan, sospirando a bassa voce vicino alla sua testa. Lei annuì, aprendo un occhio blu, guardando il fratello.  
"Sì. È solo... grosso. Mi piace. Mi piace tanto."  
Sussurrò, e sul volto dell'orco si dipinse un sorriso.  
Passarono cinque minuti prima che riuscisse a entrare tutto. Ogni tanto si fermava, controllando come stesse la donna, prima di riprendere ad entrare. L'elfa sentiva le proprie pareti allargarsi sempre di più, fino a toccare zone che non sapeva neanche di avere, che non aveva mai raggiunto con i propri giochi.  
"Sei molto a fondo."  
Mugolò, senza osare muovere i fianchi, le gambe che le tremavano. Duncan fece un mezzo grugnito soddisfatto, e finalmente la decker poté sentire i pochi peli dell'orco toccarle le natiche. I grossi testicoli si appoggiarono alla sua vagina, riempiendosi presto di liquido viscoso. Era dentro così profondamente che non riusciva neppure a immaginarlo. La sola idea di averlo lì, di avere Duncan dentro di sé, di avere i suoi testicoli contro la propria apertura vaginale era troppo. Sarebbe venuta alla minima stimolazione, o forse non sarebbe servita neppure quella.  
Le sue pareti stringevano forte il membro dell'altro che le allargava abbondantemente, non meno duro di un dildo rigido.  
"Stai per venire?"  
Chiese lei con una vocina mugolante, risalendo quel tanto per prendergli la mano, e stringerla forte. Lui annuì, baciandole il retro della testa.  
L'elfa sorrise, e con attenzione infilò la mano destra sotto il proprio bacino, andando a toccarsi dolcemente il clitoride.  
Bastò un tocco che già sentì il punto di non ritorno essere superato, e freneticamente iniziò a toccarsi veloce, per non perdere l'orgasmo. Duncan la strinse forte per le braccia, iniziando ad ansimare anche lui, e quando la decker venne iniziò a mugolare, stringendo velocemente i muscoli dell'ano, stimolando ulteriormente il membro già abbondantemente compresso. Le continue contrazioni lo fecero ruggire e raggiungere l'orgasmo, probabilmente, perché sentì il suo membro tremare forte e la punta muoversi in profondità dentro di lei.  
Nel bel mezzo del climax, la donna voleva solo godere del piacere che le stava attraversando il corpo. Non si aspettava di certo che tutti i venti centimetri di Duncan uscisserò improvvisamente da lei, sostituendosi con un getto più che abbondante di sperma, che le riempì tutti i centimetri del condotto che velocemente andava svuotandosi. Non seppe quanto gridò dalla sorpresa e dal piacere.  
Solo quando il membro fu metà fuori da lei si piegò su se stessa, piangendo per la sensazione troppo forte, troppo intensa, che attraversava tutto il suo corpo.  
Quando anche la punta di Duncan uscì sentì il proprio ano cercare di chiudersi, con poco successo, l'ultima bolla di sperma che lentamente colava verso il suo perineo. Altri getti le bagnarono le natiche, le cosce, mentre ancora tremava e nascondeva la faccia nelle lenzuola, tirate a sé nei movimenti spasmodici che le scuotevano il corpo.  
Quando finalmente si riprese Duncan era abbracciato a lei, sul suo letto. Anche lui aveva le ginocchia nude a terra, le braccia potenti che la stringevano, vicino a sé.  
L'elfa rimase a guardare per qualche secondo il muro, troppo stanca e appena dolorante per girarsi. Poi andò a stringere la mano del fratello, un sorriso sulle labbra asciutte.  
"... Grazie. Per avermi fatto scoprire i miei sentimenti per te. I miei veri sentimenti. È stato un traguardo... piacevole. Che non mi aspettavo."  
Mormorò, a voce appena udibile. Duncan fece una mezza risata a bocca chiusa, e strofinò il naso contro i suoi capelli corti.  
"Grazie a te per essere tornata. E per aver ascoltato ciò che provavo."  
Disse lui, chiudendo gli occhi. L'elfa sorrise a sua volta, e strinse meglio la sua mano. Le cose con Duncan, d'ora in poi, sarebbero state diverse.


End file.
